You Know I'll Be Your Life
by sykesexual
Summary: Una Niff basata su un prompt della Klaine Week dell'anno scorso :D Una proposta un pò strana, e una promessa d'amore che durerà per sempre.


_Y__ou know I'll be your life._

Nick e Jeff stavano passeggiando mano nella mano al chiaro di luna.  
Se c'era una cosa che entrambi amavano erano le passeggiate in spiaggia al chiaro di luna, la sensazione della sabbia umida sotto i piedi e la fresca brezza marina che gli accarezzava la pelle.  
"Jeff, c'è una cosa che devo dirti." Disse Nick ad un certo punto, interrompendo quel silenzio. Si fermò e fece voltare Jeff che lo guardava confuso.  
"Che c'è Nicky?" Il cuore di Nick cominciò a battare all'impazzata, sperava solo che nulla andasse storto, non quando c'era tutto ciò per cui viveva in ballo.  
"Jeff, da quando Dave ha provato a suicidarsi ho capito che la vita è troppo breve per preoccuparsi di ogni cosa, ma l'importante è avere le persone che ami di più accanto. Ho pensato che se ti perdessi non sarei nulla, sarei come le stelle senza cielo, come il mare senza pesci, come Wes senza il suo amato martelletto - Jeff rise, continuando ad ascoltarlo, con gli occhi lucidi - semplicemente non avrei nulla per cui vivere perchè il mio cuore, la mia vita appartengono a te fin dal primo giorno in cui ti ho conosciuto, qui su questa stessa spiaggia. Ricordo che nascosi la mia paletta sotto la sabbia solo per trovare una scusa per parlarti e per conoscerti meglio. Ricordo che ero rimasto incantato dai tuoi occhi verdi, così intensi e luminosi, e dalle fossette che ti venivano quando sorridevi. Da quel giorno mi sono ripromesso di farti ridere il più possibile, perchè il tuo sorriso è bellissimo e al mondo non può essere negata tale bellezza.  
Ho capito che non posso fare a meno di te, che sei il mio pezzo di puzzle mancante, sei ciò che cercavo da una vita. E vorrei che tutto questo durasse per sempre perciò..." Nick si inginocchiò e prese una scatolina blu dalla tasca porgendola a Jeff, che stava ormai piangendo " vuoi concedermi l'onore di diventare tuo marito, Jeff?"  
Jeff, le guance rigate da lacrime di gioia, sorrise "Si, si, si Nick" disse gettandosi tra le braccia del suo ragazzo, futuro marito.  
Nick sorrise a sua volta, cominciando a versare anche lui lacrime di gioia.  
"Ti amo" soffiò Nick sulle labbra del biondo, sorridendo ancora di più, se possibile.  
"Anche io ti amo" rispose per poi colmare la breve distanza tra le loro labbra.

Un aeroplano interruppe quel nuovo silenzio che si era creato facendo alzare gli occhi verso il cielo notturno ai due ragazzi.

_"Spero che tu abbia detto di si Sterling, o te la vedrai con il mio martelletto"_

"Wes, gli avevo detto di non esagerare" esclamò Nick, scoppiando poi a ridere, seguito a ruota dal biondo.  
"Come hai fatto a convincere Wes a boicottare le repliche di Chuck e farlo venire qui?" chiese Jeff ridendo, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
"Ho promesso che avrei lasciato organizzare tutto a lui… speriamo bene!"  
"Non può andare male, perché ci sarai tu su quell'altare, questo è ciò che mi basta" Nick si voltò verso Jeff per baciarlo di nuovo, gettandogli le braccia al collo e alzandosi in punta di piedi per baciarlo meglio.  
"Cosa ho fatto per meritarmi un ragazzo del genere?"  
"Cosa ho fatto io per meritarmi un marito come te, mr. Sterling" Il suo cuore prese a galoppare nuovamente. Marito, mr. Sterling, suonavano bene. Ancora non ci poteva credere, un anello al dito e sarebbero stati uniti per sempre, finché la morte non li avrebbe separati.

Jeff, ormai ottantenne, era seduto in veranda e stava ancora guardando quell'anello che, molti anni prima, suo marito gli aveva dato in riva a quella spiaggia. Il simbolo del loro amore eterno, che in tutti quegli anni era rimasto forte come all'inizio, se non di più, e anche ora, nonostante Nick fosse venuto a mancare qualche mese prima, faceva battere il cuore di Jeff.  
Alzò nuovamente gli occhi al cielo, notando una stella più luminosa delle altre. Sorrise, mentre sentiva la vita che piano piano lo stava abbandonando.  
Suo marito era venuto a prenderlo, per vivere il loro amore eterno insieme, lassù in cielo.  
"Ti amo, Nick. E ti amerò per sempre" disse, prima di esalare l'ultimo respiro, lo spettro dell'ultimo sorriso ancora sul suo volto.

NdA:

Okay, lasciatemi spiegare questa cosa...  
Come tutti sappiamo, questa settimana è la Klaine Week (approposito: HAPPY KLAINE ANNIVERSARY! anche se in ritardo u.u) ma, nonostante ci abbia provato, non sono riuscita a scrivere niente su di loro. Però i prompt della settimana mi hanno ispirata per la Niff, quindi ho deciso di farne una Niff Week, in pratica xD  
Ho pronte altre due idee che stanno solo aspettando di essere scritte, e anche una Niff/Thadastian su cui sto lavorando da un pò (non so chi di voi ricorda quella FF sul party alcoolico che ho scritto quest'estate *balle di fieno*... ecco, dovrebbe essere il seguito, più o meno.  
La storia non è stata betata, ma appena la beta me la beta (?) la risistemo, quindi mi scuso per eventuali errori :3  
Ci sono un pò di citazioni sparse qua e là:  
- _"la vita è troppo breve per preoccuparsi di ogni cosa"_: life's to short to even care at all *canta* okay, non è proprio una traduzione stupenda, ma è l'italiano che non rende D:  
-_" __che sei il mio pezzo di puzzle mancante, sei ciò che cercavo da una vita."_: you're my missing puzzle piece *canta ancora* I've been looking for you forever... tante citazioni Klaine per il mio cuoricino da Klainer... #1yearofKlaine.  
- "_lo spettro dell'ultimo sorriso ancora sul suo volto._" Citazione di Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte...come potevo non metterla, adoro Fred e ho pianto tantissimo all sua morte ç_ç  
E poi, beh, mi sono ispirata a Without You degli R5 (conoscete? Gruppo fantastico) per scrivere un pò tutto. E poi è cantata da Riker, quindi è perfetta! XD Il titolo è tratto da Moments dei One Direction.

Oddio, sono più lunghe le note della storia! Vabbè, fatemi sapere che ne pensate!  
A presto,  
Sere


End file.
